1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to peg board hook structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved self-locking peg board hook wherein the same is arranged for the selective latching and delatching of a hook structure relative to an associated peg board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peg boards of various types are utilized to support various hook structures thereon. Typically, in the use of such hook structures, they are frequently withdrawn from the peg board upon manipulation of various tools and the like positioned upon the hooks. The prior art has utilized various hook organizations for mounting to associated peg boards and such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,632 to Couls, et al. wherein a peg board utilizes a retaining clip mounted to the peg board, wherein the clip is arranged with a spring latch to maintain the peg board hook relative to the associated peg board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,161 to Fahringer sets forth a coupling hook arranged for aligning a peg hook structure relative to an associated peg board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,912 to Florek sets forth a peg board hanger anchor structure, wherein the anchor structure sets forth a generally "W" shaped clip to mount and secure a peg board to an associated hook.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved self-locking peg board hook as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.